1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hose clamp, preferably for the closing of catheter extensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose clamps of this type are already known. EP 0 995 461 A1, for example, thus describes a hose clamp which comprises an integral plastic body which extends in an elongate manner and has two arms connected to one another at the ends. At their inner sides, the two arms each form a projection such that the projections are disposed opposite one another in the closed state of the hose clamp and are dimensioned such that they pinch off the hose. Both arms can be hooked to one another in the closed state. The hose clamp has respective openings at its front and rear ends via which a hose, for example a catheter extension, can be received.
Such hose clamps are used, for example, on catheter extensions in the field of peritoneal dialysis. The clamp is located at the abdominal connector of the patient and serves the opening and closing of the catheter extension located at the abdominal connector. Since the clamp is in permanent contact with the skin of the patient, skin irritation frequently occurs due to the burrs and edges which are present with the already known clamp and with other commercially available clamps which are generally suitable for this use. The size and the shape are also perceived as irritating by the patient.